Shayla the Hedgebat
"You touch Scorch, I break your face. Got it?" Shayla the Hedgebat is the beautiful and sassy daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Childhood friend and romantic interest of Scorch the Hedgecat, she, Scorch and Trevor Weaselfox intend to bring down Dr. Eggman's Eggman Empire and save the world. Personality Shayla is quite an odd case; she inherits almost no personality from her father or her mother, rather taking on a heroic personality more than anything else. Shayla will stop at nothing to protect the world that she lives on and the people who inhabit it, especially her best friend and romantic interest, Scorch the Hedgecat, son of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Shayla has a massive crush on Scorch, but she cannot spit it out. Shayla dislikes both of her parents; Shadow because of him being, in Shayla's own words, "hilariously edgy", and dislikes her mother for being "ridiculously oversexualized". However, she loves her parents deep down, but refuses to admit it. Shayla has a sharp tongue and will not hesitate to sass anyone she doesn't like or cannot take seriously, much like the fastest hedgehog alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. Like her father, Shayla often resorts to using profanity in some of her sentences, especially when in her "Dark" state. "Heroic" state When performing heroic deeds, Shayla can tap into the Chaos abilities passed down from her father. When in this state, Shayla is much nicer and tends to not sass people as often. "Dark" state When under extreme stress or thinking evil thoughts, Shayla can tap into the Chaos abilities passed down from her father. When in this state, Shayla is the embodiment of destruction. She will not stop when provoked and will kill anyone and anything that gets in her way. Extreme caution is recommended whenever pissing this woman off... Abilities Neutral state Being the daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, Shayla has a mixture of both of their skill sets. Shayla can run at supersonic speeds, fly at even higher speeds, has hypersonic hearing, and her kicks can break an opponent's defenses easily. Shayla can also sharpen and elongate (or shrink) her nails at will to dig underground, climb walls and defend herself, much like her mother is able to do. Shayla also has mastery of firearms, much like her father, although she tends not to use guns. Heroic state When performing heroic deeds, Shayla can tap into the Chaos abilities passed down from her father. When in the heroic state of mind, Shayla is able to use Chaos Control to rewind time, accelerate time, or outright freeze time. Shayla can also tap into her Chaos abilities to heal her allies when in combat. Dark state When under extreme stress or thinking evil thoughts, Shayla can tap into the Chaos abilities passed down from her father. When in the dark state of mind, Shayla is able to convert her Chaos abilities into tools of mass destruction. She is able to use Chaos Blast to decimate the area around her, Chaos Spear to penetrate enemies without using a gun, and Chaos Shout, a shockwave scream so loud that it can render enemies deaf if they do not have sufficient protection. Relationships Scorch the Hedgecat Shayla's best friend and romantic interest. Shayla and Scorch have been friends since they were kids, and thus, they have developed crushes on each other, but neither of them have been able to properly spit it out. Trevor likes to tease them both about this, much to her annoyance. Trevor Weaselfox The son of Nack the Weasel and Fiona Fox and second childhood friend of Shayla. Trevor, Shayla, and Scorch have been best friends since they were kids, but due to his greedy nature, Scorch and Shayla must constantly remind him not to go too far with his schemes of getting rich; unfortunately, he never listens. Trevor is loyal to Scorch and Shayla, and no price is too high when it comes to protecting them. Trivia * Shayla was thought of during Torch's hiatus from this wiki. Shayla went through several redesigns, backstories and drafts, until this design stuck with him. * Shayla's theme song is "Blue Sun" by the band Destiny Potato. * Shayla's chaos powers were inspired by her father's morality-based powers from his own game. * Shayla has never used a firearm in her life, despite her father training her how to use them. * Shayla is voiced by Cherami Leigh, known for her voice acting as Boruto from Naruto and Saki's english voice from the video game, Onechanbara Z2: Chaos. * Shayla's favorite food is hamburgers. Category:Shadow's kids Category:Rouge's Children Category:Torch's Characters (2017) Category:Flight Type Characters Category:Chaos Users